


What’s the name of that Sandra Bullock movie with the lake and the house… oh Lake House

by breakfastforbeginners



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastforbeginners/pseuds/breakfastforbeginners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You don’t 'just take a break’ twenty yards from the finishing line.’</p>
<p>'We’re going, Eli. End of discussion.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s the name of that Sandra Bullock movie with the lake and the house… oh Lake House

_**What’s the name of that Sandra Bullock movie with the lake and the house… oh Lake House** _

 

Aretha comes on and Alicia smiles to herself. She takes another sip of her wine and finds her feet swaying to the rhythm of 'Respect’ even with her legs stretched out on the lounger. She can see Grace’s head bobbing up and down in the water a hundred yards away from the deck as she swims in the lake with the friends she’s made from church last night.

That had been a hard conversation. Grace’s ideas about routine and prayer and respect had completely gone over Alicia’s head but to make her daughter happy she’d taken the three of them to the only chapel in town. She’d never felt more out-of-place in her life.

She hears the sliding door snick shut and twists her head to see Finn carrying a longneck in one hand, a book tucked under his arm. He grins easily at her and she can’t stop her small smile from growing when he nudges her up so he can slide in behind.

“Come on, State’s Attorney, make room for the little people."  Finn’s tall frame engulfs her when she settles between his long legs. He plants his beer beside the chair and wraps a familiar arm around her, throwing his book open with one flick of his wrist. Alicia drinks deeply from her glass, feeling the liquid warm her bare limbs from inside. A stray thumb from Finn’s restless hand strokes her stomach.

"Good book?”

Finn shrugs but flips the cover over so she can read the blurb.

“You brought work? I thought the deal was no law. No work, ASA Polmar.”

"That was mostly for you. We both know there was no other way you were coming this weekend.”

Alicia points at the speaker Finn has left out on the deck, the cord running through a gap between the screen door into the living room of his parent’s cabin.

’ _R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Find out what it means to me,“_ Aretha Franklin belts out of the old machine he’s wired up.

Finn can’t help himself, he laughs and gives her a squeeze before initiating a tickle fight. He always wins those, he thinks proudly.

"Finn!” She’s squealing and he loves that he can make her sound like she’s five again in an instant. “Finn! The wine!” It’s sloshing wildly in her glass and he raises his hand in surrender because it’s booze.

“Okay, fair enough. GRACE!” He yells out to her daughter and the girl stops floating with the two native Michiganians.

“WHAT!” She shouts back and Alicia hides her face behind a tired hand, still laughing.

“TELL YOUR MOTHER I RESPECT HER.” The song has ended but 'You’re So Vain,’ has begun and Alicia laughs so hard she’s getting a stitch.

“Oh my god, Moooom…” Grace splashes about in the water, swimming out further with her friends, her face red with embarrassment.

Finn chuckles quietly, picking up his book again, holding Alicia’s wine until she can calm herself; her breathing still wild. She wipes away the moisture forming in the corner of her eyes as she finally catches her breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen my daughter so embarrassed in her life.”

“She’s embarrassed?! I’ve been caught red-handed by the State’s Attorney,” Finn says, passing back her glass of wine. When she takes it he turns up his palm and there’s wine all over it from tickling her.

“Oh my god,” Alicia rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe you just said that.” Her nose scrunches up and he wants to kiss her.

“What? No good?” He leans far off to the left to reach a towel one of them left after the morning swim. “I thought you loved my puns,”

“Hm,” Alicia nods once, swallowing her mouthful. “I think it was more like 'Dear God, please let us have one day without Finn’s smart remarks.” They’d prayed together under their breath last night whilst the others took the service seriously.

“Ha, ha,” He scowls sarcastically and scoops up his book from her lap.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Alicia wrestles the heavy non-fiction away from his grip and chucks it towards the door.

“Hey!”

“I seem to remember you demanding my daughter affirm your all-abiding respect for me.”

He makes a turtle face in disappointment that sends her into a fit of loud laughter, the kind that is so rare it comes from her belly. Finn nestles her in his arms, enjoying the sound.

“You’re ridiculous,” she finally says, finishing her glass. His beer is still cold from the fridge and Alicia helps herself to a sip before passing it to him. She leans back again and he tucks his chin over her head. They watch the girls dare each other to do tricks, frowning at the amount of time spent underwater in timing competitions.

The girls eventually swim off towards the jetty, hidden by the tree line that wraps around the cabin and the shallow bay.

Finn’s hands are rarely idle and his free hand busies itself with lightly stroking the shape of her thigh. It makes her squirm, just enough to let him know she’s getting aroused. Finn can feel himself stir when she wraps her hand around his, dragging it closer to her lap. He’s still sipping his beer when she sneaks a look back out at the lake before very deliberately slipping his fingers between her legs into the heat he hasn’t stopped thinking about since she took his hand.

“Mm,” she moans lowly, so quietly he has to lean further to hear her. Alicia her face up to his and Finn uses the excuse to kiss her, nipping at those lips that spend equal times arguing with him over tables in conference rooms, teasing him when he’s being facetious, laughing at him when he plays the fool.

Alicia lifts a leg over his and twists around to straddle his lap. His beer goes back down to the deck and Finn cups the shape of her firm buttocks in two hands. Alicia is in amazing shape for someone so busy. That probably has something to do with it, he thinks before forgetting everything when her hands find the waistband of his jeans.

She’s wearing a thin crochet top and she can feel the breeze that kicks up off the water race through her. Finn is warm and hard and she presses her chest to his as her hands move to make thick, lazy strokes to match his. She likes the way his eyes close, his eyebrows reaching great heights and he grumbles a bit. Finn’s fingers never falter even when she withdraws to watch him properly. He’s really beautiful. There’s a shadow of a beard across his jaw and cheeks - he hasn’t shaved since Thursday and it cups his narrow face, making his eyes seem to shine with mirth.

Alicia’s fingers fumble with the buttons of his plaid shirt, pulling him close by his collar. He kisses her again, never losing a beat when it comes to fooling around - with clothes or without. She finishes with the last button and runs her hands up his white cotton undershirt, rising to lean closer as he takes his time devouring her neck. One clever hand has made its way under her loose shirt and cups her left breast. Finns thumb runs over the tip of her nipple and it makes her feel weak when she rocks against his lap in response

“Wait,” The wind is moving her hair about her face and Alicia shakes it to one side, still moving with Finn’s fingers stroking against her shorts. “Wait, ” Alicia’s hands rest against his neck and Finn rouses himself to hear her over the Lower Peninsula winds.

“What,” He pulls his hands away, confused by the way she’s still buzzing on his lap. “What did I do?” Finn’s voice is quick because he can’t work out what’s going on even as he searches her face. His mind is so far south, it doesn’t help at all when Alicia bites her lip and tucks the hair tumbling over her ear safely behind one ear. He loves her ears.

“Nothing,” She raises her eyes to the heavens and settles finally. It’s getting cloudy and she wonders if a storm is coming tonight. “The girls…”

“Ohh,” Realisation dawns on Finn’s face and draws his lips back into an awkward grimace like he’s just had is hand caught in the cookie jar. “Oops.”

He’s so damn expressive sometimes it makes her laugh. God she’s like a teenager around him, Alicia shakes her head at herself and stands up, picking up her empty glass and his half-finished bottle on her way.

“I’m going to start dinner.”

Finn’s eyes follow her across the deck. Alicia reaches the back door and looks over at him in askance; her hands are full. “I need a minute.” He says and she rolls her eyes, unable to completely hide the proud smirk that catches one side of her mouth. Alicia nudges the handle across with her elbow and disappears safely inside.

 

 

 

It does storm later. Grace is asleep in the room Finn once shared with his sister. He can hear the pine branches scratching at the window on that side of the house just like it did when they were kids. It’s doing something to the space that opens in his chest when he thinks of Leah.

Finn rolls to his side and wraps a loose arm around Alicia. They’re staying in his parents’ bed and the first night was a little weird. He’d brought Ann and Max before of course, but it’d been Thanksgiving with his folks and Finn couldn’t bring himself to stay in that old room. They’d rented a place in Glen Arbor and Max was overtired and cried a great deal of the night.

Now it seems like a lifetime ago. He nuzzles up closer to Alicia and presses a kiss to her shoulder. Her skin is smooth and warm to the touch. Finn tries not to think but as the rain hits the roof his thoughts seem to take over. He wonders why it’s so easy to bring the three of them here now. Had enough time really passed? Both between Ann and New York, or between beer and pizza with Alicia in Chicago?

Finn closes his eyes. Thinking about Ann always gives him a headache and this one’s no different. The pain shoots through his temples but when the heavy oak out the front thumps the metal roof he jumps thinking only of gunshots and  _blood, blood, blood_.

“Fuck,” Finn pulls himself from Alicia’s sleeping form and digs the heel of his hands into his eyes, sitting up as the storm lights up the room in scattered patterns. Each thump from the oak makes him jump and Finn wonders if his skin is actually crawling because it certainly feels like it. His shoulder starts to make itself known, aching painfully when he touches a hand to it.

“No,” he whispers and tries desperately to think of anything other than the courtroom or that horrible pit he’d found Leah in when she was seventeen. Finn presses the fingers of his left hand into his closed eyes, rubbing them to ease the headache his shoulder is quickly trying to match.

The bed shifts a little and Finn lowers his hand to find Alicia blinking sleeping up at him, rising on an elbow. “Hey,” she says slowly, in that drowsy husk that usually makes him leap to life. “What’s wrong?” Her left hand finds his and Finn tries to look a little less hopeless.

“S'just the wind,” he shrugs but that hurts and she catches the wince.

“Lie down,” Finn obeys, relaxing the moment his head hits the pillow and she drapes a leg over his under the covers. It hurts a little less, and Alicia’s hand immediately finds the scarred spot when she scoops a searching hand under his shoulder. Her embrace is preoccupied but he lets himself sink into it, exhaling when her practiced fingers find the knot connecting the headache to his neck. It’s not the first time she’s done this for him, and embarrassingly, he thinks it won’t be the last. Her finger lingers on the texture of his scar when she feels the muscle finally go loose and his head is limp against the pillow.

It’s strange that Will should be dead, and he’s not, Alicia thinks, hating herself the moment the thought dredges itself back up. It’s worse because she knows Finn’s had the same thoughts, too many times, and nobody should think these things. Alicia quickly reclaims her hand and tucks it under her chin, resting her head on his good shoulder. Finn presses a light kiss to her forehead, his lips brushing against the skin. She can feel him thinking beneath her. It’s his thinking that woke her up.

“Can’t sleep?” She asks her lips dragging against the cotton of the grey t-shirt he’s worn to bed. Her cheek hurts so Alicia lifts her head and catches him staring into the rafters with an intense look she hasn’t seen since Eli dredged up his past.

“Hm?” He shakes himself free of the thought and rubs a hand up and down the small of her back. Finn makes a face. “Yeah.” Their voices are soft compared to the noise coming from outside and he has to focus to hear her breathing beside him.

Alicia’s worried, that little line that forms between her eyebrows when she’s puzzling something out draws his attention. He lifts his right hand to smooth it out, liking it when she curls up around him, smiling at herself. Finn kisses her forehead again and she kisses his good shoulder, her lips rasping against the stretched cotton fabric.

“Go back to sleep,” he says, rocking her a little with the arm he has wrapped around her shoulders. He feels more than sees Alicia smile against his shoulder again. “You first.” He cracks a wide grin at that and feels the tension finally drain from the base of his head.

The hand she has curled on his chest flexes out to touch the skin exposed by the V-neck of his t-shirt. He sighs silently and concentrates on the sound of the wind whipping around the house. If he can’t hear the oak it can’t be a gunshot. His free hand sneaks under the covers and finds the warmth of Alicia’s thigh. It takes nothing to coax her legs wider and he slips a lazy finger under the elastic of her shorts. Finn lets the gasp and gale fill him.

 

 

 

“Mom… Mom…” She wrestles against the pillow under her arm and lifts an eyelid to find Grace standing over her.

“Oh my god,” Her heart leaps in her throat and she’s reminded of the four year old that crawled into bed between her in Peter after a bad dream. “Grace, honey, what is it?” Alicia hits panic mode, not knowing where she is or what’s going on or why her daughter has woken her from the kind of deep sleep she hasn’t had for years.

“Mom, Mom, it’s okay,” Grace puts her hands on her mother and coaxes her back down. It’s then that Finn stirs, dragging Alicia a little closer with the arm he has draped around her stomach. Alicia flushes brightly seeing her daughter trying not to laugh as Finn grumbles, his face pressed into the pillow under his head.

“Wha?”

“Is it okay if I go to Michelle’s house before we go?”

“What time is it?” The sun is up but that’s as much as Alicia knows at this point. The birds are annoyingly loud now she’s focusing on outside.

“It’s seven.”

“Oh,” Alicia looks at Finn lying next to her but he refuses to open a single eye. “Alright. Be back by…” God, what time were they supposed to leave this morning? “Nine.” The plane was at eleven, and there’d be plenty of time to pack and check in before that.

“Thanks!” Grace dashes out of the door after pressing a quick kiss to her mum’s cheek and Alicia cringes as the front door slams.

“Ugh,” Finn moans, finally cracking one eye open. “What time did she say it was?”

“Seven.” Alicia runs a hand over her face before tucking her hair behind her ear. Finn tugs at her again and she happily rolls towards him as he lifts his shoulder to tuck her under his immense frame. He’s so wiry though, she thinks before he begins tickling her mercilessly.

“FINN!” She laughs loudly, unable to breathe against the speed of his attack.

“Thought you got away yesterday, huh?”

“Ohhh-gaaawww-dd” Her usually deep and smooth voice cracks breathlessly. He kisses her neck and an opportune leg nudges hers apart.

“Finn!” Alicia squeals and he’s grinning madly over her.

“Oh, I don’t think so, little lady,” It’s far too easy for him to adopt that southern drawl and she thinks back to the Halloween party at Florrick Argos Lockhart and has a hard time not crying at the image of him in a cowboy hat as he hovers over her, still tickling.

“Oh my god,” she gushes out between breaths, struggling to find a comparably ticklish spot on him.

“Ha, I don’t think so,” He repeats and captures her wrists before they wrestle lightly against pillows and tangling sheets.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Alicia says in victorious mimicry, regaining the upper hand now he’s stopped tickling. Those low tactics don’t fly with her and she manages to sit up, their arms flailing in the struggle.

“Shower!” Finn cries before dropping her wrists and flying into his parents’ bathroom. Alicia scurries across the bed after him.

When she turns the corner into the old shared bathroom (the only one of the cabin) Finn’s already stripping and she stops to enjoy the view. Finn stretches the grey-blue cotton shirt over his head and struggles a bit with the hole for his head, making her laugh all over again. His stomach is lean and she can count the muscles exposed by his raised ribs, Alicia leans against the doorframe and runs an absent finger over the shape of her bottom lip.

Eventually he works the shirt off his head and chucks it into the corner near the half-filled hamper.

“Your turn,” he stalks across the tiled floor in two easy strides and Alicia feels something low, deep down inside her flip at the heat in his eyes. His hands are on her hips and she rests against the doorframe.

“We have two hours until Grace is back.” Finn reminds her. Alicia closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief; unable to keep the smile from her face since the second he woke up.

“Unbelievable,” she says and he pulls up, towering over her as she leans back against the solid oak frame.

“What?” His head cocks to the side, a hand already making its tenacious way under her pajama shirt.

“You heard Grace say when she’d back but not what time it was.”

He laughs at himself, tossing a look to the high window that frames a low hanging branch from the oak out the front. Finn wonders if she knows how goddamn gorgeous she is when she’s just woken up and can’t stop smiling and he can count the smattering of freckles she caught as a child, usually skillfully hidden under a smooth, thin layer of concealor for court rooms and client meetings.

“I thought you knew; I’m  _inherently selfish_ , Alicia.” Finn captures her lips and she melts into him, arms going around his necks in the slow slink they’ve practiced.

It’s a terrible line but she doesn’t care. Alicia’s arms lift as he tugs the shirt over her head and immediately focuses on her shorts. Two hands slip under the band and with one move Finn’s kneeling and her shorts are around her ankles and her head is thrown back and his mouth is making her voice strangle.

“Fuck! Finn,” Alicia curses and feels him smile against the most intimate part of her. She reaches a hand back to grip the door frame as he lifts a leg swiftly over his shoulder and works hard at making her pull his hair and use his name as the worst curse.

She tastes salty as the tension starts to flow out of her and into his mouth. Finn keeps two steady hands on her hips and grins when he feels her start to shake.

“Don’t stop,” she utters and he looks up to see her hands above her head, holding the door like a lifeboat. Her eyes are shut, her mouth ajar and he wonders not for the first time, just how many times he can make her call his name in one morning. “Hnh! Finn,” She gasps, her thigh flexing hard over his shoulder. Alicia’s toes stretch and curl against the cold tiles and with the help of one long dexterous thumb he sends her over the edge.

“Ffffinn,” her chest fills and exhales with his name and it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. Her foot falls limp, brushing against his shoulder blade. Another deep breath and she releases the doorframe and stands firmly in front of him with both feet, her hands finding his short hair again in the same motion.

“Finn,” Alicia’s voice is low, the same soft drawl she’s learnt from a bottle of whiskey after ten on a Sunday. Her mouth is just as warm and just and welcoming.

 

 

 

The water is so warm it makes her feel safe and calm, even as her limbs to jelly and she grips Finn for dear life. He has one arm holding the curtain railing as he pumps into her and she feels so full before breakfast she isn’t sure she’ll ever have to eat again.

“ _God_ ,” Alicia screws her eyes shut, her teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder. She feels like a tight coil ready to spring apart. His other hand is cupping her left buttocks like a prized piece of meat. She feels every inch of him sink in and out, up and down and it feels like fire and want and she can’t get enough but it’s too much.

She tenses and Finn whispers, “Wait,” holding her to him until she looks him dead in the eye and with one final thrust her world collapses into the depth of those basin-blues.

It’s his nature to close his eyes in that moment, when it all falls apart for him too, but Finn’s gaze is open and raw and so honest, something in her chest is aching as she regains an almost painful feeling in her limbs. He lowers her to stand in the gushing water at their feet.

Finn’s still watching her when she has to focus on his chest and think of something other than the swimming high that convinces her this is something so much deeper than lust and casual happiness and relief. It wasn’t like this with Peter. Or maybe it was, when she was finishing college and Will already had his first job. She doesn’t want Finn to read her face so she presses a kiss to his neck, feeling his Adam’s apple bob under her swollen lips.

“I-” He starts but the showerhead is still streaming lukewarm water and she can feel him shiver under the palm of her hand on his left bicep. “I better get us out of here. And you know, actually clean.”

 

 

 

“I don’t want to go home,” Alicia rests her temple against his shoulder and he savours the tiny moment because there wont be any more like this when they land in Chicago.

“Me too,” he says lowly and squeezes her hand. Grace is sitting opposite them with her earbuds in. She’s really become obsessed with gospel and choral music after her choir won before the fall break. Alicia watches Grace watching the Lower Peninsula turn into streets and houses and buildings and eventually the airport. She can hear the tiny choruses of praise that leak out of her daughter’s headphones and she rubs a thumb absently against the scar on Finn’s hand.

The final ten minutes fly by and they climb out of the taxi, Finn and Grace going for the bags when Alicia walks around to pay the obscene fare. Finn leads them across the terminal. There’s nothing to check through and it’s time for him to stop pretending they’re a family again when they sit together at the boarding gate. He focuses on the ugly brown carpet, scuffing his canvas sneakers against the pattern to keep himself from taking Alicia’s hand again.

Grace’s phone blasts a glorious rendition of 'Halleluiah Chorus’ and she answers it quickly. Finn feels Alicia tense beside him and it only takes a second to realise why.

“Hi Dad,” Grace stands up and sends a look to her mother he can’t decipher before walking off, laughing at the man down the other end of the call. “Yeah, I know. No, it’s today. We’ll be home in like three hours…”

Alicia’s sitting on her hands and she can feel Finn watching her but she doesn’t know what to say.

“Zach messaged me this morning,” She says out of nowhere and Finn folds his hands behind his head. He’s still dressed in jeans and plaid and she wishes he didn’t look so damn good. NYU pokes out of the gap between his open shirt and Grace has been asking questions about his alma mater all weekend.  _'For my friend_.’ Alicia’s no fool.

“How’s he doing?”

“He failed his mid-term,” She frowns. She has absolutely no idea what to do about Zach. He wouldn’t come this weekend and she knows it has more to do with life outside of college more than college itself. “But he was asking about Glen Lake.”

Finn smiles to himself and she likes that he never drills her about Zach. Not like Peter. And maybe that’s the difference between being a parent, but Finn’s always asked after Grace on their pizza nights.

Finn crosses his arms.

“Okay, Dad.” Grace has wandered back and she presses the phone against the collar of her hoodie. “Mom, Dad wants to speak to you. What do you want me to say?”

Finn’s watching her and she blinks slowly before mimicking his posture.

“Tell him I’m in the bathroom. I’ll talk to him when we land.”

Finn’s eyes are still on her when Grace walks off making up an excuse over the phone.

“Peter can wait,” She says tiredly, shifting to sit on her hands again. “My holiday’s not over just yet.”

Finn’s brows rise at the grin on her face. He dramatically scans the terminal and she laughs lightly, that little laugh that tells him she knows she’s being clever.

“I saw a bathroom around here…” She trails off, draping an arm around the back of the chair between them just as he would and it isn’t physically possible for his eyebrows to climb any higher.

“Wasn’t the whole point of me catching a later plane to stop our appearing together… doing anything… unseemly.” He doesn’t seem put off though, if anything Finn’s leaning towards her and she’s reminded of dark bars and stools and nameless bartenders watching them flirt over scotch and tequila. A stewardess makes the call from the lectern near the gate.

“Chicago Flight Delta 5012 stopping at Detroit, is beginning boarding…” Alicia looks over at the flight attendant who’s staring a hole at her sheet even though there are maybe twenty people at the gate. Cherry Capital Airport is tiny. Finn’s hand brushes her arm and she turns back to him as her daughter rejoins.

“You ready?” Grace has her phone in her pocket and tucks her hair behind her ear in a mirror of her mother’s habit.

Alicia smiles something close to a tight smile in answer and Finn folds his hands in his lap.

“Bye Grace.”

“Bye Finn,” She’s already putting her headphones back on but the smile she sends him is warm. “See you Wednesday?”

Wednesdays they make fun of every black-and-white movie his parents made him and his sister watch before they got old enough to put  _Star Trek_  on instead. It hurt like crazy the first week, until he found a collection of old western titles after his father had written the list at the end of a letter - they were sometimes stalwart about tradition (Finn never minded) - and he and Grace marathon-ed three in one night (until Alicia insisted Grace needed sleep - it was a school night). Finn found himself thinking less about lying on the rug next to Leah and more about what movies Grace could write about for her upcoming feminist essay. The classic westerns were an easy mark

“See you then,” Finn smiles and she picks up her carry-on and her mothers heading to the boarding gate. . Next week they’ll watch  _High Noon_ , easily one of his favourites.

Finn turns his gaze to Alicia who’s fiddling with her wedding ring. She’d made sure to stick it in her wallet for this moment, but if feels funny, like her knuckles are too big.

“You gonna be okay?” Finn asks quietly, his head dipping forward again. Alicia smiles the same smile she gave Grace.

“I will be.” She stands quickly and Finn leans back in his seat, the worst part of the trip has arrived. It’s funny how quickly he feels tired again.

He wants to be sarcastic or flippant or just plain rude but the words don’t come out so he just smiles and feels empty when Alicia returns it just as half-heartedly. He still remembers her thigh on his shoulder, the taste of her when she breathes. It flares up in him and he pulls himself to his feet just as she turns to head towards the gate.

“Wait,” Finn pulls her into what could easily pass as a warm and friendly hug but feels her breath against his pulse.

“See you tomorrow.” She has court but he plans on 'bumping into her’ as she takes her lunch break. It’s a well-rehearsed plan but Alicia’s surprise is somehow still genuine every week.

“Yeah,” Alicia replies, sounding anything but herself. When they separate she’s smiling though.

“If he gives you any trouble, remember…  _R.E.S.P.E.C.T_ ” Finn sings softly, and Alicia falls into a chorus of gentle giggles he’s come to adore.

“Mom!” Grace is handing over the boarding passes and Alicia squeezes his arm. He always feels a little goofy around her, especially when he needs to be serious so he winks, they board and Finn heads off for the gift shop. He’s got another five hours to kill and he’d promised Maria a new magnet for the staff fridge.


End file.
